Characters/Kamehameha
Overview | width="230px" valign="top"| Pros: * Varied moveset with focus on offense * One of the better mid-row support attackers * Cheer and Hula Dance make her a good centerpiece to the party formation | width="230px" valign="top"| Cons: * Below average Attack by default * Huge Wait time on hero skill |} Skills |} Kamehameha may seem like a small fish next to some of the other offensive Spear type heroes, but she's actually one of my absolute favorite support attackers. Her stats are pretty average all around, with her Attack stat on the low side. This actually isn't a huge issue, as Spear type items will boost up Attack greatly and her natural Luck stat will result in regular crits. In addition, she has a passive that boosts the Attack stat of the hero in front of her by 2, which is a huge bonus for one of your frontliners, as they're usually your heaviest hitters. As with all Spear type heroes, the basic attack couples average damage with great range. Hula Dance is a two cost Attack buff that affects the user and adjacent allies. This makes Kamehameha useful as a centerpiece to your party and further benefits her placement in the middle row. With the lowest delay among AOE stat buffs, the ability to stack three times, and the synergy with her passive skill, she can significantly boost the entire team's performance. On the other hand, Kapu Ku'ialua is a fantastic tool for dealing damage directly to a single enemy. It has great damage and speed at the cost of range, but most specially it has a huge +50% crit chance bonus that will effectively make the attack auto-crit! Her hero skill, Kilauea, is a spectacular attack that hits the entire enemy party for significant damage and debuffs their Attack by one! With items to emphasize her naturally high Luck, it can regularly crit for fat AoE damage. Unfortunately, it has one of the highest Wait times among all skills, so even Sampo Quern can't nullify it completely. Items With most characters, I prefer to build as pure attacker or pure supporter, but I think that Kamehameha can be played very effectively with a bit of both. Items to capitalize on her ability to buff Attack is a huge asset, especially in longer or more difficult battles. After she buffs though, she needs to be able to utilize her stronger attack skills. Spear items, being the strongest offensive items in the game, will go a long way in making her skills pack a punch. Good Item Synergy: # Spear type items #* Gungnir is fantastic for capitalizing on her natural Luck, but the others are important for the Attack bonuses # Crit damage boosts #* When combined with Luck boosts, these will transform her decently strong attacks into brutal strikes # Cathbharr #* The synergy with her natural passive and Hula Dance's AoE make Kamehameha one of the best candidates for this additional buff # Delay reduction #* Wings of Icarus brings Hula Dance to a mere 60 Delay, allowing for rapid fire mass buffing Missions Category:EiyuuSenki Category:Characters